


red on black

by paint_pigment



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki AU, Light Angst, M/M, Onesided Love, Unrequited Love, chan out there being a good friend, i wrote this on my phone lmao, only angsty if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_pigment/pseuds/paint_pigment
Summary: It was flu season, coughing should be normal. However Changbin isn't sure if his coughs should be accompanied with golden flowers.





	red on black

**Author's Note:**

> its been 5ever but wow look enjoy, this will remain a oneshot unless you guys want more :--''') the ending could be happy or sad who knows

It was flu season, the air was dry, and getting sick was normal. That was why when Changbin felt a little cough come up, he paid it absolutely no mind. He instead focused on keeping up with the rest of the group. He watched Felix in front of him as he rolled his body to the music, following on with the steps Minho showed them just a while ago. 

Changbin felt his throat itch and he balled his hand as he coughed into it. Apparently it was disturbing enough for the members to stop and take a small break. In the corner of his eye, he could barely make out the concerned look a certain younger member had sent him. It was soon blocked out by Chan’s rushing figure, water bottle and face mask already in hand. 

He drowned out Chan’s little sermon on health as he put on his mask and assured his fussy leader that he’ll make sure to take care of himself, plenty of water, lots of rest. Honeyed words to at least clear Chan’s head, they were preparing a new album and he needed everyone at their best after all. Changbin sighed and leaned by one of the mirrors of the studio. His throat felt itchy, his head was spinning. Maybe Chan was right, he needed to take better care of himself. He adjusted the mask on his face and closed his eyes. 

“Channie-hyung can be a little bit of a hypocrite huh? He scolds you for getting sick but he’s the one staying up super late all the time.” A chipper voice called out from beside Changbin. The itchiness in his throat intensified as the familiarity of the voice dipped down into Changbin’s being. 

He opened his eyes and Felix was looking right back.  
“Ah, don’t talk about Chan like that,” Changbin scolded and lowered the back of his hand to Felix’s head. Felix simply beamed his smile at Changbin, catching his hand by his wrist. He held it high above his head as he looked up at Changbin. The position Felix kept him it at and the effect Felix just had on him kept him staring. “He’s just looking out for us, I know” Felix completed his sentence, ending with a laugh instead of a period.  
If his deep voice felt like it was dipping down his throat slowly, his laugh felt like it was forcibly jamming something down there. It suffocated Changbin. He couldn’t breathe. His body shook as he used his free hand to go over his masked mouth, coughing into it. Felix was surprised, immediately he let go of Changbin’s hand but he was quick to use it to hold against his mouth. 

“Changbin--”

“I’m fine,” He whispered, his voice a little raspy, his mouth…sweet?

Thank god, he held on to his mouth, he must’ve coughed something up. He excused himself and paced to the closest bathroom. The urgency attracting someone to follow after him.

***  
Changbin gazed upon himself as he looked at the mirror. Slowly, as if his pace would change whatever was behind the dark cloth covering his face. He unhooked the string from one of his ears, letting the mask hang from the other. 

He watched wide-eyed as tiny golden flowers fell from his mouth.

“What,” That wasn’t his voice. Upon realizing this, his head snapped up, looking at the reflection of the front door from the mirror. Chan gazed at him from his space at the door. “I came to check up on you and,” Chan closed the door behind him, just as lost as he was. 

He felt like he should be more on the fence, that he should be yelling at Chan to get out but all he could do was look down at the sink in front of him. 

“Is it me or Felix?” Chan asked, his gaze switching from his friend to the golden flowers in the sink.

“What?”

“The one you’re in love with, is it me or Felix?”  
How did Chan narrow it down so quickly? Changbin bit his lip and tried to defend himself once again, “What makes you think I’m in love with either of you?” He scrunched his eyebrows at Chan, pressing his back to the wall. “That,” Chan gestured to the flowers. “is a Wattle. They’re from Austalia, I would know.” Chan pouted, as he crossed his arms. Changbin cursed his ability to see right through him.

He felt his throat itch up at the mere thought of the sunny boy. 

“I think it’s Felix.”

“Oh thank god.” Chan visibly relaxed and Changbin couldn’t help but take offense to it, lightly hitting his friend’s chest. “Hey, at least it won’t be weird between us, and you still have a chance.” Chan tried to lighten the situation, pressing his hand on Changbin’s back. “A chance? Don’t these ugly things appear because I don’t have a chance?” He glared down at the small flower heads. It was liked the longer he stared at its bright and sunny color the more he grew to hate it. He already hated how much it resembled Felix.

The bright yellow was like the sun and how bright it seemed to shine when the boy would walk anywhere remotely close to Changbin. It seemed to be so soft and small, just like how he Felix was when he curled up on their coach, too tired to trudge back to his room. Changbin remembered that one time where he was the last one to got to bed and he was the one who carried Felix back to his room-

His train of thought stops as he coughs into his hand. His coughs come so forcibly and so hard against his rough palm. He uncovers it and more of the invasive flowers fall to the sink.

“Fuck,” Changbin cursed, furrowing at the flowers in the sink, creating a small mound at its base. It was a reminder that, no matter how much he thought of Felix as his sunshine, he wasn’t Felix’s.

“He could still fall in love with you.” Chan murmured.

“He won’t.”

“You could get it removed,”

“I won’t.”

He replied almost instantaneously. He didn’t even give any thought to himself yet, to his condition, or his future. It was like all that was in his head was that he wanted to love Felix.

“Then what are you going to do?” Chan piped up once again.

“I don’t know.” Changbin closed his eyes. His throat was itchy.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i should continue this or not at @bangnaldochan on twitter :----)


End file.
